Vile
Vile (バイル, Bairu), is a character of the G1 Mega-Transformers X series. He used to be a Maverick Hunter and was ranked S-A Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Roger Rhodes (English), Hiroshi Shimozaki (Japanese) Vile is adorned in somewhat basic Reploid armor with a distinct purple sheen and gold highlights. Like some Maverick Hunters, Vile wears a helmet with a T-shaped visor that conceals his face in shadow. It is unknown if this is his face or it is simply hidden by the shade as in the G1 Mega-Transformers X3 opening video, his G1 Mega-Transformers X3 artwork, and the G1 Mega-Transformers X3 manga as well as the Ruby-Spears G1 cartoon, Vile is seen with a singular glowing eye. Attached to his shoulder is a cannon featuring an ammo belt arching over his back. Vile's later appearances retain the overall basic appearance but takes on different color schemes with stylized accents. When he walks, he has somewhat of a metallic "Clank" with every step. Vile is heavily designed as a war machine, which was quoted by Zero after Vile escapes. Gallery Personality Vile is a very arrogant, violent and rude character who has a very unstable and enraged mind. Though he used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters, he never once considered himself as one, and had a habit of not accepting orders from anyone except himself, which often resulted in fierce arguments with his commander and partially to his own arrest and labeling of being a Maverick. Because of an irreparable short circuit in his electronic brain, Vile developed a strange, almost sociopathic passion for hunting down Mavericks and totally annihilating them, while causing as much damage as possible on the territory. This also includes innocent bystanders and comrades alike. This passion is also what may have led to his own arrest and labeling of being a Maverick. In all incarnations of the character, Vile holds a deep grudge against X and looks down on him for the fact that despite X having a lower rank than him, he received more attention. He is also a traitor of both the Maverick Hunters and of the Mavericks. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mavericks **Sigma **Flame Mammoth **Redips *Decepticons **Galvatron Family *Dr. Cain (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Scraplets *Autobots **Rodimus Prime **Jazz **Warpath *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Maverick Hunters **Signas **Megaman X **Zero **Axel Weapons & Abilities Vile uses a great variety of weapons hidden inside his body, but his most significant weapon is his trademark shoulder cannon, the Front Runner. Vile is also able to acquire 45 different weapons. These are divided into three main categories (Arm Weapons, Shoulder Weapons, and Leg Weapons), and then each are again divided into nine weapon systems, ranging from vulcans and napalms to rocket punches and flamethrowers. His standard weapons are his Front Runner, the Cherry Blast vulcan, and the Bumpity Boom napalm. Weaknesses History Synopsis Trivia Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Mavericks Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Male Mavericks